


The Past of the Herald

by awkwardapostate93



Series: Rohana's Path [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Inquisitor Backstory, Other, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardapostate93/pseuds/awkwardapostate93
Summary: Rohana Trevelyan has been in the Circle at Ostwick for six long miserable years and suffered torture at the hand of the Knight-Captain there. When she finally takes her salvation in her own hands it seems like a life of tranquility is all that is ahead of her.





	The Past of the Herald

**Author's Note:**

> A non-consensual relationship is implied but not gone into graphic detail as well as a graphic death and mentions of blood.

Unlike many Circles, the Circle at Ostwick kept its prison at the top of the tower instead of at the bottom. 

I was cold, shivering, they didn’t give me anything to wear but the shift I had on. I still had blood on my hands. 

Six years, six whole years since I’d been brought here. Six whole years since… he’d started… 

“Rohana Trevelyan!” I heard a voice say and I tensed and moved as far back against the wall as I could manage. My hands were bound and I was bruised all over. The men there had been angry I had killed one of their own. They’d not been gentle with me. 

The knights dragged me from the room and I had to take a breath. I was still shivering and tears were falling down my face. These were my last moments. Either I was going to end up dead or Tranquil and from the way, the Knights were talking it was going to be the latter. They wanted to punish me for as long as they could. I might not be able to feel emotion after they cut me off from my magic but I would have been able to feel pain. I felt tears prickling at my eyes and tried to push myself not to cry, not to give them that satisfaction. 

I could still feel it. The blood between my fingers. It was dried now, just like the blood down the front of my night shift. I was shaking then but not from the cold. No, I was shaking then from the power I had felt in finally ending the man who had made the last six years of my life a living hell. It wasn't the best way to fix things but it had been the only way out. I could still see it plain as day in the back of my mind. Red and glowing, it's power so warm, the rage washing over me. All I had to do was open myself up, let it in. I still could. I felt it calling me. 

I was thrown in front of the Knight-Commander and jarred out of my thoughts. The Grand Enchanter was nowhere in sight. She should have been there. Any other mage should have been there. But it was almost as if they had abandoned me, although I knew my friends never would have. Then again if it were something that could get them in trouble... cause them to be in my shoes.

“Rohana Trevelyan! You have been charged with the death of a Templar of significant rank and the use of blood magic. How do you plead to these charges?” 

I was standing there still covered in his blood. I could remember everything that happened but most of all I remembered the way he called me his broken doll. How he thought I had given up ever getting away from him. 

I wasn’t broken. I proved that when I stabbed his neck. I proved that when I watched him bleed to death in his own bed. 

“Lady Rohana Trevelyan,” I said looking the Knight-Commander in the eye, “And the only thing I am guilty of is ridding the Tower of an oppressive rapist.” 

Crack! I hit the ground, the side of my face dripping blood and I could still feel the sting of being backhanded by an armored hand, “Do not speak that way to the Knight-Commander you mage whor—“ 

“That’s enough Ulrick.” 

He was breathing heavily and I cringed as he did, I was sure he was going to hit me, "Knight!"

“Yes, Ser,” he said and stepped back from me. I felt like I dodged a bullet. 

“I think this is an open and shut situation. Trevelyan has admitted to killing the man. The question now is death or tranquility. I feel the latter might be a mercy.”  
Whispers were growing loud in my brain. I could see the red glow of a rage demon hovering nearby. I knew why it was here. I knew what it wanted. All I had to do was reach out and take it. Sure, that was a death sentence but at least I would die still knowing what it felt like to be a person. 

I would rather die than be tranquil. 

The Knight-Commander approached and grabbed my shift, lifting me roughly to my feet, “What do you have to say for yourself girl!?” 

“Commander! Unhand her!” I turned around, it was the Knight-Lieutenant Elaina except she wasn’t in the usual garb of a Templar. 

I heard the muttering. Elaina wasn’t a Templar at all. She was a Seeker. 

“What is the meaning of this?” the Knight-Commander said, “Revered Mother, what ar—“ 

“If I recall correctly any tribunal held on a mage is supposed to include myself and the Grand Enchanter.” 

“We were… this was… she killed a man Revered Mother. She's still covered in his blood. Her intention was blood magic! This matter needed to be dealt with quickly.”

“I suggest you do what the Seeker says and let the young woman go,” the Revered Mother replied. The moment he let me go I staggered to my feet and ran to stand behind the Seeker, finally getting a look around. All the men here… they were in on it. They were his friends. They knew. 

“This woman reacted in self-defense last night when she killed the Knight-Captain and I have written reports from at least a dozen mages who say they have had the same thing happen to them. Using the Rite of Tranquility as blackmail over your charges! That is not only a crime against your duty but against the Maker himself,” Elaina said and I watched as more Seekers came into the room. The Templars were outnumbered. 

“Knight-Commander you are relieved of your rank as are the rest of the men here until further notice. You are to leave the tower immediately as of now from this point on the Seekers will manage this tower until those who won’t abuse the power the maker has given them is found,” the Revered Mother said and I let out a small gasp of surprise. 

“Revered Moth—“ 

“Do not try and wiggle yourself out of this. If it is proven you had no hand in this you might make it out with your commission intact barring you do not make any mistakes. Of course, there will be a demotion. Now… do not make this hard.”

The men seemed to realize they had been beaten and started to leave, escorted by the Seekers. I heard cheers and shouts as they exited. The mages must have been alerted. It was a celebration. 

“Rohana,” Elaina said, kneeling down and looking at me, “Are you alright?” 

I nodded, but I was starting to hyperventilate, “Are you going to make me tranquil?” 

“No, no,” she said, “You were a victim Rohana. If you hadn’t done what you did the others that came forward would not have had the courage to speak out. You are the reason I was able to take action.” 

“O-oh,” I said and looked around some at the others. 

“Come here child,” the Revered Mother said and helped me to my feet, “I think what would be best for you is a few days away from here? I am sure Seeker Elaina would agree.” 

“Aye, she should recover elsewhere.” 

“You’ll stay in the Chantry with me and the other priests,” she smoothed my hair, “Your parents can even come and visit you. A fortnight should be enough time?” 

“Oh Revered Mother, thank you,” I said, tears falling again. They untied me and I rolled my wrists. 

“But first, a bath I think is in order. Come on dear…” she said and put her arm over my shoulder to lead me from the room. I looked around at the men and women, my fellows, cheering for me and patting me on the back as I passed and didn’t stop crying tears of relief until I fell asleep in the back of the wagon the Revered Mother had ridden to the Circle in.


End file.
